


Pride and Prejudice

by Stacysmash



Series: Random Rare Pairs [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, It was super dramatic, Jane Austen AU, M/M, crossover AU, mainly inspired by 2005 movie scene where Darcy first confesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 02:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: Luckily the campus was deserted, most of the students taking haven inside the buildings until the storm subsided. He made a beeline for one of the covered entrances, beckoning him with its golden light pouring from the grey arches above it. The refuge provided only a slight relief to him; the real storm was boiling inside of him.He paced in front of the glass doors, only briefly glancing inside to make sure no one saw him stewing. Like outside, the lobby was a barren wasteland devoid of people. He was relieved most students were in class and it was unlikely he would be disturbed as he tried to contain his rage and frustration.“Oikawa.”His body went rigid at the sound of the deep voice. He shut his eyes, releasing a deep breath between his teeth like a hiss.“Ushiwaka,” He muttered back as he turned to face his new teammate.July 25th: sports swap orcrossover/AU





	Pride and Prejudice

Not often, but occasionally, the weather seemed to reflect Oikawa’s inner mood. The day he was recruited for Tokyo’s top university volleyball team, the sky was a perfect blue with rays of sunshine pouring through the flowering trees as clouds drifted lazily above him. The day he met his new volleyball team, however, thunder rumbled outside the gym. The ground shook ominously from the impact of lightning striking the ground a few miles away, and the rain mixed with the wind in a combined effort to pummel the building he was in.

He pasted a polite smile on his face, ran through the necessary drills, chatted with his upperclassmen, and escaped into the storm as soon as they were released. He gasped a desperate breath, filling his lungs with cleansing air as his body was ravaged by bullets of ice-cold water. He fluttered his eyes to peer through the downpour, jerking his head around to find shelter from the rain as well as any intruding eyes.

Luckily the campus was deserted, most of the students taking haven inside the buildings until the storm subsided. He made a beeline for one of the covered entrances, beckoning him with its golden light pouring from the grey arches above it. The refuge provided only a slight relief to him; the real storm was boiling inside of him.

He paced in front of the glass doors, only briefly glancing inside to make sure no one saw him stewing. Like outside, the lobby was a barren wasteland devoid of people. He was relieved most students were in class and it was unlikely he would be disturbed as he tried to contain his rage and frustration.

“Oikawa.”

His body went rigid at the sound of the deep voice. He shut his eyes, releasing a deep breath between his teeth like a hiss.

“Ushiwaka,” He muttered back as he turned to face his new teammate. He should have expected it; how could he be recruited to one of the best teams in Japan if they also didn’t extend the invitation to Ushijima, one of the greatest wing spikers in the country. But Oikawa didn’t expect it; all he had seen was a fresh chance to take the world by storm. That included defeating Ushijima Wakatoshi once and for all, but once again his chance was stolen from him and now he had to work with him as well. He felt like life truly wanted him to suffer.

He scowled at Ushijima as he walked toward him. He clicked his tongue, irritated that he even had to share the small refuge from the storm.

“What do you want?” He finally snapped when Ushijima did nothing but look him over carefully.

“You shouldn’t have rushed out in the middle of a storm without protection. You need to take care of your health.”

Oikawa’s eyebrows raised as his eyes scoured over Ushijima’s soaking wet body. He tried not to gulp at the way his T-shirt clung to every muscle of his torso. They seemed to flex alluringly even as Ushijima did nothing but breathe.

“You say that, but you also ran out without protection.”

Ushijima blinked, his eyebrows furrowing just slightly as he thought about it.

“Ah… you’re right.”

The silence was maddening. Oikawa glanced out and contemplated finding another hiding spot, but he had the feeling Ushijima was part bloodhound. Besides, he needed to have it out with Ushijima and it was better sooner than later. The last thing he wanted to do was infect the team with any kind of dissent or negativity. He opened his mouth and drew a breath to start, but Ushijima moved at the same time, unzipping his gym bag and rustling through it. Once he found what he was looking for, he stepped toward Oikawa and held out a towel.

“What?”

“It’s clean. You’re soaking wet and you need to dry off.”

“There’s no point drying off if I’m just going to go back out in it.”

Ushijima cocked his head at him, his eyes flickering briefly to the whipping rain just a couple of feet away.

“Why would you go back in it? It’s not supposed to last long, you should wait.”

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Oikawa said, his voice as cold as the wind howling through the campus trees.

“I didn’t tell you, I merely suggested,” Ushijima said calmly as he took another step forward. He unwrapped the towel himself and draped it over Oikawa’s head. Oikawa clenched his teeth, his muscles wound as tight as a cobra ready to snap, but he allowed Ushijima to pat his head dry. He shut his eyes and pretended it was anyone else, but by focusing on the towel soaking up all the icy droplets he could feel the unexpected gentleness in Ushijima’s strong hands. Meticulous, as well, missing not one spot on Oikawa’s dripping head.

Oikawa opened his eyes, still feeling petty enough that he didn’t want to notice any good features about Ushijima. Unfortunately, his entire view was of his strong chin with tendrils of water slipping down it onto his neck, eventually disappearing into his clingy, wet shirt. He forced his eyes down to the ground instead with a huff and noted how stupid Ushijima’s shoes looked, regardless that they were the same brand as his.

His hatred of Ushijima would have been easier if there hadn’t been something so captivating about the other man. He was the epitome of power and skill, and despite being naturally gifted he worked just as hard as Oikawa did to be the best. Oikawa had a chip on his shoulder with geniuses, but he could never deny hard work and passion. Ushijima was honest, too, painfully so. He couldn’t call him a liar or a manipulative bastard; he was neither. Well, he could at least call him a bastard.

His friends had sensed the edge he had about Ushijima and only made the mistake once of inferring he felt something for his sworn enemy. They never did it again and Oikawa was left to himself to force all his feelings into a neat little box he labeled revenge, even if some of them obviously didn’t belong there. He refused to admit there was a small part of him that wondered what it would be like to play with Ushijima, to see him smack a ball to smithereens that Oikawa had tossed to him. He sighed heavily as he shoved all his thoughts and memories away since it was getting him nowhere.

“What do you want, Ushiwaka?” He asked once again, more exhausted than venomous this time.

“I wanted to talk to you.”

“About what?”

“Many things, but mostly your dislike of me.”

“Oh? I’m surprised you noticed,” Oikawa taunted, lifting his face to smirk at Ushijima’s boring face. Unfortunately, it looked more handsome than boring, his cheeks blossoming pink from the chilled air. The warm overhead lighting pulled out the deep green of his eyes that stared intently down at Oikawa, undisturbed by his sneering tone.

“I hardly concern myself with what others think of me, most people’s opinions are based purely on what another person can do for them. Why should I bother with such a self-serving attitude? But you… you are different.”

“Eh? Most people would say I only think of myself,” Oikawa retorted with a wry grin, thinking mostly of his best friend, another needlessly honest person in his life.

“Yes, I think that’s true.”

Oikawa screwed up his face in irritation. He was already sick of the conversation.

“And yet,” Ushijima continued, “I still want your good opinion.”

Oikawa’s face relaxed as he glanced back up at Ushijima. He was acting strange, his eyes not meeting Oikawa’s for once as his lips pressed in a tight line.

“Why?”

“Because I crave to hit your tosses. No other setter matches the other players the way you do, you draw out their best. I want to know what it feels like, I have ever since I witnessed it in middle school. I also want to see you look at me without any anger. As your teammate I want to celebrate with you, to see that joy on your face when together we win. I want you to not only allow me by your side, I want you to welcome it.”

Oikawa felt his face heat up from Ushijima’s words. Not just the honesty behind them, but the intensity threading Ushijima’s rumbling voice. Even his fingers tightened their grip through the towel as he moved it lower over Oikawa’s shoulders. There was static in the air between them, and he felt like at any moment Ushijima was going to devour him. The heat from his face flooded the rest of his body at the thought and he shook his head to focus on the conversation at hand.

“Jeesh, saying it like that it almost sounds like a confession.”

“No, that was not a confession. I’m not allowed to do that yet.”

“Huh?!”

Ushijima clenched his jaw as his hands finally slipped away, leaving the towel draped over Oikawa’s shoulders.

“What I said was just regarding us as teammates, nothing more.”

“I get that, but the way you said that other thing… it sounded like you’re going to confess to me one day.”

“Yes, Semi suggested I wait until you actually like me as a person, though I’m worried I won’t know when would be a good time. You are very popular, and I may miss my chance. Tendou thought I should just spit it out, like ripping off a band-aid.”

“You should have listened to the friend that actually knows how to deal with people,” Oikawa muttered as he rubbed his throbbing temples. It was too much information to deal with at once, and his own conflicting feelings battling for dominion in his mind weren’t helping in the least.

“I did, that is why I am waiting.”

“It’s too late for that, I already know you plan on confessing! Don’t you get it?”

Ushijima’s face lowered, raising his hand to rest the side of his fingers against his lips as he thought.

“Hmm, I see. A confession should hold the element of surprise. I did not realize this.”

“That’s not the point.”

“I suppose my only other option is the band-aid… though I don’t know what band-aids have to do with it.”

“When you rip a band-aid off, it stings at once, but it fades quickly as well. When you peel it slowly, it hurts less but the pain lasts much longer. I can’t believe I just explained that to you.”

“Oh, so it’s about the pain. Which means no matter what you’re going to refuse me? Is that what Tendou meant?”

Oikawa gulped, unable to answer the question right away. Was he just going to refuse him? He should, perhaps it was the best way he could finally get back at the irritating elephant of a man. But when he gazed up into Ushijima’s eyes he saw something he’d never seen before. A slight crack in his armor. That sliver of vulnerability was owned by Oikawa himself, and a surge of desire swept over him as he felt the itch to widen that crack. Not in a malicious way, but gently like coaxing a kitten from a hiding place.

“I wouldn’t say I’m definitely going to refuse you, but I’m in no place to answer a confession from you. There’s too much-- too much we need to work out between us. I’m still mad at you!”

Oikawa didn’t miss the soft breath Ushijima exhaled, a moment of relief at not being rejected outright.

“Why are you mad at me?”

“You insulted my team. It’s unforgivable.”

“I don’t recall insulting them.”

“You said I chose wrong! I chose _them_ and not you, and you said that was wrong.”

“That’s hardly an insult. It’s a fact that you could have won if you had chosen our school instead of Aoba Johsai.”

“It’s not a fact! Just because we were never able to beat you doesn’t mean it was impossible!” Oikawa growled, whipping the towel off his shoulders and shoving it against Ushijima’s chest. “You have this narrow mindset that because your team had the strongest players that you were untouchable, but that’s not how it works. I never once regretted my choice, and I never will.”

Ushijima lifted his chin and suddenly a gust of wind swirled around them, causing the crackling atmosphere between them to slow like a river crystalizing into ice.

“If anything is going to keep us from working well together, it’s going to be that pride of yours.”

“Tch, you’re one to talk about pride! Have you once even uttered the words ‘I was wrong’? Probably not, because how could the great, unbeatable Ushijima Wakatoshi ever be wrong?”

Oikawa growled as he stomped to the other side of their shelter. From there he could peer through the storm and view the small plot of land the school held and had created a park with trees and a path winding through it. He took deep breaths, focusing on the wild nature in front of him and tried to pretend he was not in the middle of Tokyo stranded with Ushijima of all people.

He was furious that he let himself consider the other man for even a moment. It would take everything he had just to work with him on the same team. He’ll just tell Ushijima not to speak to him much and they’ll focus purely on volleyball.

“I’m sorry.”

Oikawa gasped, not sure if he heard correctly the voice behind was so quiet.

“What did you say?” He asked, turning around. Ushijima had his back to him, staring out the other end of the shelter. After a moment’s hesitation, he turned around to face Oikawa. His face was slightly pinched, creases rippling across his forehead revealing his internal distress. Perhaps to a passerby, he wouldn’t have seemed that upset, but Oikawa could feel the difference.

“I’m sorry. Even I can get caught up in the past sometimes and forget what I’ve learned. You were right.”

Oikawa’s mouth dropped open. He still couldn’t believe what he was hearing and took a step closer while blocking out the wailing storm beyond.

“I was right about what?”

“Hinata Shoyou.”

“Chibi-chan? What about him?”

“He was… clumsy. His technique was lacking in even the most basic areas, yet he spoke to me before the preliminaries began. He said with pure confidence that Karasuno would win, and they did.” Ushijima licked his lips and took a step closer to Oikawa and then another. The overhead light poured over him, and Oikawa could see he was freshly drenched by rainwater.

“How did you get wet again?”

“Ah, the wind blew the rain in where I was standing. It surprised me.”

Oikawa huffed out a laugh and stepped closer, his previous anger fizzling away as amusement flooded in its stead. He glanced down at the towel in Ushijima’s hand and saw that it was still mostly dry. He took it from Ushijima and began patting down his rival’s face.

“So, continue. What does Karasuno have to do with this?”

“Hinata Shoyou, Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio, Nishinoya Yuu, Sawamura Daichi…”

“Are you really just going to name the entire team?”

“Every member was good, but not the best. Yet together they picked me apart until I was defeated.”

“The team with the strongest six wins. Iwa-chan told me that long ago. I warned you, didn’t I? A mob of crows can defeat an eagle.”

“Yes…  you were right. I thought it would be impossible for Karasuno to win, and yet they did. It wasn’t impossible for Aoba Johsai to beat us either; it’s just a fact that they never did. It took me a long time to work that out, and I did regret saying those things to you. I’m sorry.”

Oikawa pressed his lips together and flung the towel over Ushijima’s head, taking the chance to hide the expression on the other’s face displaying even more vulnerability than before. Oikawa was tired; no, exhausted. Perhaps Ushijima had a point about his pride. It was his pride that could keep him from developing something with Ushijima. The thought surprised him, acknowledging for the first time how much he actually desired it.

_The only way two people can meet is if they walk toward each other._ It was a stupid saying his mother used to tell him, anytime he argued with an old girlfriend or squabbled with Iwaizumi. If one person was walking toward the other, but they still had their back turned on them, nothing was ever going to work. It was something Oikawa was always bad at, it felt like submitting. But Ushijima didn’t ask him to submit. He wasn’t asking for anything at all. He was apologizing to Oikawa with actual humility, and he felt the air around them turn warm, melting the icy tension that had built up between them.

He took a step closer and pulled the towel down around Ushijima’s neck. It was alarming, standing so close he could count Ushijima’s eyelashes. There was only a few centimeters difference between them in height, and the intimacy of feeling Ushijima’s breath puff against his skin was overwhelming.

“I forgive you. Honestly, I should have let it go a long time ago. I know how you are and though you’re infuriatingly honest, I know you didn’t mean any harm by your words. I’m sorry I got so angry that I held a grudge against you. No, you insulting my team wasn’t the beginning, it goes further back. I’m sorry that my determination to beat you dictated how I treated you from then on.”

Ushijima’s face softened as a smile curled on his lips. Oikawa blinked like an idiot at the warmth exuding from the other’s expression. He’d never seen him smile, even when he won a game. He didn’t even know Ushijima was capable of such emotion, and he felt the ancient, derelict walls he’d built to shut Ushijima out collapse into a pile of rubble.

“There’s nothing wrong with the ambition to defeat a rival. I just hope from now on you see me as your teammate and not your enemy. That’s all I ask.”

“I’ll do my best,” Oikawa replied, a smile of his own spreading across his face. “I have to admit I would love to know what it’s like to toss to you.”

Ushijima cocked his head, his eyes drifting up to the ceiling of the shelter as he thought about what Oikawa had said.

“But you did toss to me during practice?”

“Ha, you’d know better than anyone that what I sent you was the shittiest toss I could possibly send to you. I was still in shock to find us on the same team.”

“Oh, I didn’t think it was that bad.”

“Well, I do have a reputation to uphold. But like you said earlier, I like to send everyone their preferred toss and bring out the best of each player. I think I can finally do that for you.”

“I look forward to it,” Ushijima said, his voice edged with a playful tone that sparked something inside of Oikawa. He found his gaze dropping to the slight curl of Ushijima’s lips, not realizing his own face was drifting upward. He shivered and glanced up only to be caught in the steady eyes of Ushijima. They were the most soothing shade of green, and Oikawa could almost smell the musky aroma of pine needles in the air from the rejuvenating feeling they gave him.

Oikawa seemed to have drifted into a dream when he leaned forward to brush his lips against Ushijima’s. He felt a light gasp steal some of his breath and the next moment a set of arms wrapped around his back to pull him in deeper.

It had been a while since he had kissed anyone, and the truth was he’d never kissed a man despite spending half his life wanting to. It was exciting, being at the mercy of such raw power even though the grip around him was soft and comforting. It felt natural, just hesitant enough on both ends to be endearing. Ushijima gave a low hum that tickled Oikawa’s lips and he instinctively opened his lips, eager to soak in more. His partner seemed just as curious as he was swept along at Oikawa’s pace and did nothing to stop him as he lifted himself to his toes and leaned in even further. From where Oikawa held the towel, the backs of his fingers were pressed into Ushijima’s chest, and he could feel the wild drumming battering against it. For a man so quiet and subdued, Oikawa had to wonder what chaos reigned inside. He wanted to pry him open and discover every facet of Ushijima he could. A tongue slid into his mouth alongside his, and he moaned as he welcomed it with a rush of heat pumping through his body.

With a sudden gasp, Oikawa jerked back and froze, the fact that he was kissing Ushijima (in a public place, no less) suddenly hit him like a truck. Ushijima’s eyes fluttered open, looking stunned himself at the kiss ending so abruptly

“Why did you do that?” Oikawa hissed as his fingers gripped into the towel, pulling Ushijima’s head a little lower.

“Do what?”

“Kiss me!”

Ushijima frowned as he stared back at him, looking a little confused.

“You kissed me.”

“I did not!”

“You pulled my head down with the towel and kissed me.”

“I couldn’t have!”

“You are literally pulling me down as we speak.”

Oikawa glanced at the way his white fingers were tugging on the towel and they sprang off in surprise.

“I--well, you hypnotized me!”

“I do not have the ability to do so. Should I confess now that we did that?”

“No! I mean, not yet, uggghhh!” Oikawa stepped away from the bewildered Ushijima and stomped around the shelter. It was then that he realized the storm had already rolled through, the sun cracking through the clouds and baking the swampy pavement until plumes of steam rose up from the ground. It made everything look warm and hazy, but Oikawa ignored it as he dealt with the horror in his mind.

Ushijima was right, he had definitely kissed him. Why did he do that? It felt amazing, but that wasn’t the point. Ushijima seemed to enjoy it as well, and Oikawa logged that point away in his mind for later use. He glanced over to where Ushijima was standing to find him staring stupidly at the ground where Oikawa had left him. His fingers, however, were stroking his lips where Oikawa’s had been moments before, and Oikawa felt his heart throb painfully at the sight.

“Ok,” He said finally, drawing Ushijima’s attention back up, “It’s all my fault that I confused the order of things. No confession for now, but we start off as teammates that hopefully turn into friends. We need to get to know each other for real without our prior hang-ups. Sound good?”

Ushijima straightened up and gave him a nod, his beaming smile sending a tidal wave of warmth sweeping over Oikawa where he stood several feet away. He clutched his chest as his cheeks boiled from the blush that was spreading across them.

“Yes, that sounds good to me.”

 

From then on, Oikawa and Ushijima threw themselves into volleyball with fresh perspectives on each other and their situation. Oikawa finally tossed to Ushijima with his regular enthusiasm and felt the joy in Ushijima’s palm as he smacked it into oblivion. It was more satisfying than he could have imagined, and he met Ushijima’s nod with a prideful grin. Their new teammates immediately noticed the chemistry brewing between them and encouraged the new partnership that was certain to carry them through to the championships.

Ushijima never had the opportunity to confess, however. Oikawa beat him to the punch by sputtering out a confession just two weeks after their argument and subsequent make-out session, already impatient to experience it again. After accepting, Ushijima wrapped Oikawa up in an embrace and rubbed soothing circles into his back.

“Do you feel better?”

“What are you doing?” Oikawa asked, confused by the action since he expected a kiss rather than a hug.  

“I figured you were stressed and nervous. I was when I tried doing it myself.”

Oikawa snorted into Ushijima’s shoulder as he draped his arms over his back.

“You’re right, I’m sorry I never really got to comfort you then.” He pulled back and smiled devilishly up at his new boyfriend. “Let’s make sure we never have to confess to anyone else again. Sound good?”

“Yes, sounds good,” Ushijima chuckled as he pulled Oikawa closer, eager for their lips to meet once again.

 


End file.
